Skates and Kisses
by seeker48
Summary: Ryan and Kelsey go on their first date. A small one shot for the couple.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first one shot, and my first Ryan/ Kelsey story. For those of you who have read Forever and Always this is the date that Ryan and Kelsey go on in Ch. 17. For those of you who haven't don't worry you don't have to read the story to understand this small one shot. I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Skates and Kisses <strong>

"So where are we going?" Kelsey asked as she and Ryan got on the elevator that would take them to her apartments lobby. He had asked her on a date earlier that day and Dana had helped her get ready, she was nervous and wondered how things would go.

"It's a surprise." Ryan answered with a smile. He was dying inside Kelsey had always been the one person to make him completely nervous and hoped that he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself. He had lied to Dana when she'd asked where he would take Kelsey, since he knew that she was listening. Ryan hoped she would like what he had in mind. He opened the door for her and helped her into to his car, and then went to the driver's seat. They stopped outside a skating rink and Kelsey smile grew.

"Ice skating?" Kelsey said with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes well you seemed to enjoy it when we were in the mountains and I figured that it was the safest place to learn after Dana's little accident." Ryan said getting out of the car and opening the door for her.

"You made a good choice." Kelsey said with a smile.

"So Miss Winslow will you do me the honor of teaching me?" Ryan asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"I'd love to." She said putting her hand in his. They went inside, and went to get there skate shoes.

"Eleven and six please." Ryan told the man who came back with two pairs of skate shoes.

"Here you go." Ryan said giving Kelsey her pair.

"Thank you." She said taking them with a smile. They put on their shoes and Kelsey got up happily.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Kelsey asked noticing that Ryan was still sitting down.

"Uhm I don't thing I can." Ryan said sheepishly. Kelsey shook her head with a smile and took both his hands.

"Here c'mon." Kelsey said lifting him up and holding him tight. They made their way to the ice rink slowly, Kelsey was trying not to let Ryan fall. They were at the edge Ryan hesitated for a moment.

"I won't let you fall I promise." Kelsey said with a smile. Ryan laughed and then stepped on the ice. Kelsey kept a tight grip on him and leading him close to the wall. They made their way around the rink several time Ryan feeling more and more confident.

"So how'd you get so good at this?" Ryan asked with a smile. He was now only holding her hand lightly, and it was more due to the fact that he liked the way her hand felt in his, and less to do with the fact that he was afraid of falling.

"I don't know practice I guess. When I was ten our class went up to the mountains for a weekend on a field trip, we all wanted to go skating. I had no idea what the hell I was doing but I got on the ice, I kept falling on my butt, this kid started to make fun of me, and when I came back home I spent all my allowance coming to skate rinks like this one and I learned how to skate." Kelsey concluded with a smile.

"I'm guessing that kid got a piece of your mind?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I shoved the poor kid so hard on the ground I had detention for a week." Kelsey said making Ryan laugh. Some kids came rushing past Ryan making him loose his balance he toppled to the ground taking Kelsey with him. She fell on top of him, both laughing loudly.

"How about we go get some dinner now?" Ryan asked moving a stray hair from Kelsey's face.

"I think that's a great idea." Kelsey said with a smile. They got up and returned their shoes and were off to dinner.

"Did you ever get close to any of the demons?" Kelsey asked as they ate.

"No, I didn't like spending much time with them I tried to stay away." Ryan said taking a bi of his food.

"Was it hard?" Kelsey asked.

"Nah not really, they were too busy planning to destroy you." Ryan said with a chuckle, Kelsey shook her

head with a smile. They finished their meal and drove back to Kelsey's apartment.

"I had a great time tonight." Kelsey said opening her apartment door and noticing all the lights were off.

She knew Dana wasn't home since everything was so quiet Dana would always leave one light on if she

was home.

"Me too." Ryan said with a smile. He hated the fact the he would have to leave Kelsey soon.

"Do you want to come? Dana's not home." Kelsey asked tentatively.

"Sure." Ryan said with a smile. Kelsey turned on the lights and threw her keys on the counter. Ryan took

a seat on the couch, and Kelsey sat next to him.

"So I was wondering… maybe you'd like to do this again sometime." Ryan said looking at her hands in

his.

"That would be great." Kelsey said with a smile. Ryan looked up with a smile and leaned in closer to her

face but stopped before closing the space. Kelsey leaned in and began to kiss him. Soon they we're in a

full make out session. They kissed passionately and were completely lost in each other that they never

heard the door opening and pulled apart when they heard Dana's voice.

"Opps." Dana said as she saw them making out.

"We should go." Carter voice came in to them, and the door was closed.

"Oh no!" Kelsey said laughing and burring her face in Ryan's shoulder who was laughing.

"That was awkward." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Kelsey said giggling.

"Maybe I should go before Dana comes back." Ryan told Kelsey.

"That's probably a good idea." Kelsey agreed and brought him close for another kiss.

"Thanks for tonight." Kelsey said with a smile.

"No thank you for the good time." Ryan said and gave her another kiss.

"I should go." He said getting up Kelsey followed him and opened the door.

"Bye Ryan."

"Bye Kels." Ryan walked out and turned around before Kelsey closed the door.

"I'll call you." Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left. Kelsey closed the door and then started

jumping up and down, she was so happy. The date had been better than she thought. She sat on the couch

and turned the TV on not really watching it and waited for Dana to get home She couldn't wait to tell her

what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you liked the story! Let me know what you think of my first Ryan/Kelsey one shot. :)**


End file.
